Love At First Sight
by G1Splicer
Summary: Finding true love is easy for some, for others hard to come by. For others, even harder to recognize. But if you're willing, if you look past the obvious faults and wait, give commitment and trust, and take a leap of faith with your heart on the line, then just maybe you'll find what you've been looking for, right there in front of you.
1. When they first met,

**This has been another idea of mine, something that I've been toying with almost as long as Holy Inferno Dragon. Considering it's been sitting in my drive for years now, I've taken the time to finish up and polish what I have. This was something that I think I hinted at to noobsaleh I believe maybe two years ago and something I talked with SeerKing a bit more recently as my muse for HIDragon hiccuped, so here it is my friend. Here's hoping this works, first foray into the Sekirei sandbox.**

 **Also, important note. Highschool DxD draws from multiple cultures which is why I always found it strange that Norse, Buddhist, or Biblical figures use Japanese honorifics. However, in terms of Sekirei, all the characters are either Japanese or practically raised in Japanese culture so that it becomes second nature. So if you find the written conversation style different from HIDragon, that's the reason why. If I slip up with honorifics, call me on it, please.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei. I only own my work, this interpretation/AU of canon events.

* * *

 **Love at First Sight**  
 **Chapter 1: When they first met...**

Modern-day Tokyo, or Shinto Teito as it had been renamed, year 2020. All in all, life had changed yet remained the same with the passage of time, though many traditionalists still protested over the transfer in ownership of the city to MBI, Mid Bioinformatics. The rising company had made outstanding strides in their journey from a modest start-up to its present state, a corporate juggernaut with extreme political and international connections.

Not that it particularly mattered to the everyday citizen. To most, especially the youngest generation, they accepted it. MBI had a foothold in nearly every industry, every viable type of marketable technology, and several military contracts in their R&D departments. They had grown up with it as a household name and brand. So a massive company buys out the capital? Sadly, this generation either didn't see any issue or just couldn't bring themselves to care. And their elders were beginning to run out of reasons to fight against the unusual take over. After all, they too benefitted from the new system, what with the number of incentives brought by the company bringing about such a change.

Since MBI's rise to prominence, everything was looking up. Medical advances were increasing the expected lifespan; efficiencies lost in political debate were dealt with quickly in the mad rush of the business world that never sleeps.

However, despite the general fluctuations in popularity ratings, there were still those that while they did notice or did care, their attentions were laid elsewhere.

Trivial things for the most part, or the not-so-trivial such as career-breaking entrance exams.  
Nineteen-year old Sahashi Minato was one of these individuals. While he usually had a set of headphones plugged in to local news stations, this day was one of the few where he was too nervous to follow routine. Rocking back and forth in his seat, he waited impatiently, hoping the bus would get to the Tokyo U plaza sooner, where his little sister was waiting, and hopefully, favorable exam scores as well.

"Next stop, University Plaza." Hearing the driver call out the destination, Minato stood and grabbed his bag. Keeping a hand on the rail that ran the length of the bus, the young man made his way to the exit. Taking care not to trip down the stairs, he stepped onto the sidewalk carefully before firmly planting both feet on the concrete. Taking a deep breath, he counted down. Three... two... one…

"ONII-CHAN!"

It goes without saying that he usually knew where his sister, Yukari, was at most times.  
The younger Sahashi slammed into her older brother with all the subtlety of a train wreck, nearly bowling him over into several other pedestrians. Shaking his head ruefully, Minato smiled back. At least he hoped he did.

"Yukari, I thought I specifically asked you not to tackle me? I'm fragile enough as is, you know that."

"I know, but you're finally here! I thought you got lost again. Last time it took us an entire day to find you!"

"And while I appreciate the sentiment," he wheezed, "my ribs most certainly do not."  
Yukari let go and jumped back, eyeing him then patting him down like a child, searching for anything wrong with her brother. All the while, Minato bore it stoically, she'd done this for the past ten years, and she'd outlive God in her stubborn protectiveness of him.

"Well, you look okay... At least I think so. Maybe we should call kaa-san to make sure."  
Without even turning, Minato reached out and plucked the cell phone from Yukari's grasp before she could call their mother, "I'm fine, Yukari. Now let's go and check the scores, hopefully I made it and can tell baa-chan about them in person." He handed back her cell phone, ending the discussion and hopefully preventing her from prematurely alerting their mother.

Knowing that Yukari was fuming silently though holding back for his sake, he held out his arm to apologize, trusting her to lead him to the scoreboard. She did take his arm in hers, before nearly pulling him off his feet as she half-lead, half-dragged Minato to the plaza center.

Tokyo U had resisted the technological advances to a limited degree. The traditional way to alert students as to their scores was still in use, listings posted on bulletins on campus. Inefficient in this modern day and age, certainly. The teaching faculty and some of the older students preferred this method, as a sign of the commitment needed to confirm entrance. However, that wasn't enough to discourage the hopeful crowd gathered around several bulletins.

As they drew closer to the listings, they found it difficult to push any further into the crowd as it was too dense for the two of them to enter and stay linked as they were. Yukari frantically looked around for a safe place to leave her brother, only to see that he was already making his way aways from her.

"Onii-chan! Mou, you can't just wander off!"

"Relax, Yukari," Minato sat down on a bench, relaxing himself no that he wasn't mobile. "I've been by here enough times to know where to sit, and it'd be rude for me to shove through."

"Jeez, you can't be so complacent." She huffed and turned around to cross her arms below her chest. "How are you going to get anywhere in life if you always settle? Kaa-san says-"

"Yukari." One word was all it took for the younger of the pair to quiet. Trying to rid herself of any awkward feeling, Yukari moved back to the postings, trying to find her brother's name or test ID to determine his acceptance.

She cursed under her breath when she saw the names had been listed by score, not by name, meaning that she'd have to read through the whole thing to find Minato's standing. "Yaoyorozu, Narusegawa, Sahashi! Onii-chan, you passed! Third place!" She shouted, barreling out of the crowd to deliver the good news. "Huh?"

Minato wasn't there anymore.

"Onii-chan?"

* * *

Minato sighed, annoyed. It was one thing to be informed about his grades. It was another for him to go outside and find out. Social interaction wasn't something he was good at anymore. He was grateful for Yukari in that regard, without her he would have gone crazy stuck at their grandmother's. He wasn't so good around people.

He heard two kids laughing behind him, chasing a ball. He slouched back and sighed. Years ago, he could have done the same. Now he was a burden.

A burden with an amazing handicap, but he kept that to himself most of the time. He'd freaked out his grandmother once with it before. She'd tried to call her daughter, his mother, but he insisted that she didn't. Minato and his mother, Takami, had barely spoken to each other since the accident. She supported his interests as best she could from a distance, but there was still that distance she couldn't forgive herself to cross and he wasn't exactly interested in reaching out after all this time. Rude, certainly. But it was an awkward distance to cross, and he wasn't even sure if he had the courage to try.

The two kids needed a shower, that was for sure. He wasn't sure if there was a park or something nearby, but they'd been rolling in mud, that much he was certain. He sighed again, inhaling through the nose, breathing out through the mouth. One of several exercises to calm down or cleanse his palate as best he could. Of course, this was or had been Tokyo. Clean air was hard to come by, but he did his exercises anyway.

While he did so, he caught several scents. Some par for the course, some not.

Unwashed ronin, also waiting for the exam results. Several different brands of women's beauty products, waiting for the same. There was Yukari, what with her strawberry bubble bath. And, freshly-cleaned sheets?

'It's a hot Tokyo summer in the center of downtown, who's doing laundry here?'

Intrigued, Minato stood up and walked in search of the scent. He hadn't been lying to Yukari, he preferred isolation but he had been here before. It was a matter of convenience, he tended to memorize the layout of any place he had ever been to.

As he walked, he made sure to move deliberately, walking in a straight path so others could avoid him. Heel-toe, heel-toe, heel-toe, but with each step he tapped the toe of his shoe a little harder than one normally did.

He weaved through the crowd of people, careful not to collide with anyone and draw attention to himself. As he walked, he continued his breathing exercises, making sure that he was following the scent of laundry.

He knew there weren't any laundromats nearby, or even any residential buildings. It was part of what piqued his interest. In a city where smog and air pollution was at its worst at this time of year, what was that smell and where was it from?

Lost in thought, he mindlessly followed the smell until he realized he'd taken exactly five turns around the same building. But it wasn't coming from inside. He knew that much, if he was right, and given that he had the map of this section of Shinto Teito memorized for school he usually was, this was nothing more than a six-story office building. Nothing special about it.

So he was imagining scents now?

That boded ill for him.

* * *

Sekirei #10, Uzume looked out from the rooftop she had landed on by chance. Another day of avoiding the other Sekirei, including the Raiden Futago, and she wanted a break from fighting or fleeing. She, Hikari, and Hibiki were the last ones tuned personally by Takehito and they were consecutive numbers in the flock of 108 Sekirei, they were close friends if not as family. Still, her words of advice hadn't stopped the twins from getting into their heads that their best chance to win the Sekirei Plan was to start challenging other feathers.

It was a laughable plan at first. Without an Ashikabi, one would think them weaker than winged feathers.

But then they started winning.

At first they played a shell game, hiding their existence as twins to lure overconfident single opponents into confined areas, then attack together. It technically broke the rules for one on one matches, but either their nature as twins qualified them as one single entity or the Director didn't care enough to send the Discipline Squad. Then once they had more experience, they started making bigger moves. Two Sekirei only a few numbers away from being single digits with absolute trust in each other and their abilities made for a terrifying match-up, even while unwinged.

Sure, they'd only retired four other Sekirei. But considering that they were still unwinged while the others had been, it painted a daunting picture.

Of course, then some of the more influential Ashikabi started hearing about them and their unwinged status and tried to take them. And given that some corporate asshole had taken bribes for their info, abilities, tuning history and close relationships, Uzume herself was a target by association. Avoiding the twins just like they did her was the best plan to keep each other safe and not lead others to their location.

So it had turned into a flight vs fight game for them, each and every day. Of course, Uzume could always fall back to Izumo house for safety, but then she'd be like Matsu. Stuck, immobile, and with no way to find her destined one, her Ashikabi.

Takehito had explained to the three of them what Ashikabi meant for Sekirei, and the three of them had taken the lessons to heart.

Clinically, the modern Ashikabi were descendants of other Sekirei-Human couples from centuries or millennia ago, with just enough of the right DNA to qualify as ideal mates for the Sekirei alive today. Of course, having that marker in the genes was hardly a genetic lottery given how long ago those other bonded had lived and how many children they each had, but even then those with were in the minority. No, somehow each Sekirei had the ability to identify an ideal mate by proximity to one of the select few specific to them.

Emotionally, their chosen Ashikabi was one Sekirei were biologically wired to unconditionally love with heart and soul. Their power was derived from the strength and passion Sekirei and their Ashikabi had for each other. Thus the bonding process was tied to both physiology and psyche in an only vaguely connected pattern.

Of course, the identification was rather interesting. Takehito was a completely male human, not a Sekirei, but he described it through a lecture. Warmth, tingling, happiness, arousal, the body of a Sekirei would physically react to the presence of a genetically ideal Ashikabi, though the level varied depending compatibility.

Then there was the downsides to it all. Given the extreme variability of the human genome and repeating triggers, a single Sekirei could react to multiple potential Ashikabi. While some Sekirei were content to wing themselves to the first reactant Ashikabi right off the bat, Asama-sensei had warned them to be cautious. Biology was important, but personality was too, and the reaction sometimes confused the two.

After all, it merely took the general, trace Sekirei DNA to qualify as Ashikabi, ideals and destined partners were at a personal level. To be Winged was to bond a Sekirei's biology uniquely to the first Ashikabi who exchanged DNA with them by swapping spit in a kiss. Forced Wingings were all too possible with someone who wasn't ideal yet still qualified.

To demonstrate, Takehito had brought in a friend of his, Kaoru-something. Hikari and Hibiki had both said they felt warm around him, their pulses elevated. Takehito had nodded and then brought in one of his interns, some guy working at MBI. He had looked good, Uzume admitted, better than Kaoru, but she felt no change in response to either of them.

But to her horror, Hikari felt just as warm with Natsuo as she did with Kaoru, while Hibiki felt absolutely nothing for the guy. Identical twins with differing reactions, as much as it helped Asama-sensei's research it terrified them. Given that they wanted to stick together, they pledged to wing themselves to someone they both reacted to and met their approval of character.

Just not Seo. The guy smelled like a brewery and dressed like a bum. He failed the Twins' expectations and standards spectacularly.

So to date, the Twins spent their time more or less in the center of the city, hoping to react to the same guy. So far, they hadn't and were getting desperate.

Uzume herself didn't have as much trouble finding a small handful, but she had been wary the whole time. She chose to observe the potentials, learn more about them first. After all, this was someone she'd basically rewire her biology to love and serve, she had to get it right, damn it!

Of the three, she rejected two outright. One was an abusive drunk who beat his current Sekirei, whom he had forcefully Winged somehow. She wanted nothing to do with him. The other was an elderly woman, one of smiles and laughter, surrounded by her children and grandchildren, and made frequent trips to her husband's grave.

She wasn't going to go there, painful for her as it may be. She didn't care it was a woman, or how old, but it was clear to her that the lady only had room in her heart for her dearly-departed spouse. There'd be no real happiness there, only one-sided and unrequited affection. No, if she was going to find an Ashikabi, she wanted one that was single, no love to tear apart by accident. Course if other Sekirei joined up, that was something else.

The latest one she'd briefly encountered was the most promising. A young girl, Hidaka Chiho. Hospitalized and suffering from a nearly incurable illness but her heart was worn plainly on her sleeve, and she was oh so capable of love. Finding her name and condition from afar was easy, payment for running the odd errand for Matsu, but meeting her would be another issue.

If only the girl wasn't now surrounded by an army of Sekirei serving an Ashikabi known for forcing Wingings and blackmailing other Ashikabi. She had actually tried today, to reach Chiho and at least talk face-to-face, but she had made a huge blunder of being seen and had nearly gotten caught. Now the hospital was practically impenetrable. Sure, she'd get Winged, but to the wrong person. Turns out Higa Izumi actually owned the hospital to begin with, and after today she'd never get close again.

It sucked. It royally sucked, to have one she was sure she could spend a lifetime with kept just out of her reach.

She'd keep looking. She'd keep trying, maybe even ask the Twins for help getting to Chiho.  
Nah, she and they were close, but Hikari and Hibiki weren't bi and had never reacted to girls. They wouldn't buy into an opportunity of getting close to a girl they wouldn't wing given the severe risk of being forcefully bonded. Unless they got winged naturally and their Ashikabi had a thing for defenseless, sickly young woman, which was something that would drive her away from ever asking, she didn't have anything to offer them for what could be a useless kamikaze mission.

"THIS BLOWS!" Uzume screamed as she plopped down on the rooftop, back to the concrete wall and knees to her chest as she hugged her legs. "WHY KAMI-SAMA!?"

She kicked back, slamming a hand onto the pebbled surface beside her. She wasn't a power type, but she did at least make a significant dent, enough to make her feel better. For the moment.

"What are the odds I'll find another Ashikabi…" She grumbled sullenly, raising her arm to shade her face from the sun with her veil.

As if all the good karma she was due cashed in at once, her heart started pounding, a tingling in her core and her fatigue evaporating. Uzume bolted upright, frantically scanning the streets below. Of course, identifying exactly who the person may be was a nightmare from this height, lunch rush traffic and warm weather driving pedestrians to indoor destinations as fast as possible.  
Uzume nearly jumped off the roof right then and there, giddy with the feeling. She felt somewhat guilty to Chiho now, for not being able to give her a chance or even meet face-to-face, but this sensation was electrifying, pulling her towards someone else with an intensity she had never felt before in her life.

She decided then and there, if she found this person and they seemed a decent sort, she'd Wing herself on the spot. Screw Takehito-dono's advice, the public and the… rules… oh, yeah, rules.

Her veil uncoiled to wrap around an air conditioning unit, keeping her from free fall and landing among the street's populace. Public knowledge of the game, right, that would bring the Discipline Squad upon her head. And being unwinged, she'd stand no chance against the combined three. So let's avoid the superhero landings. Bad for the knees. Reeling herself back up and jumping off the side with an alley, she condensed the veil around her while jumping off the walls repeatedly to control her descent.

She loved her outfit, it was handy, made her look sexy as hell, perfect for her power and doubled as her weapon, but it attracted a lot of attention, again something to avoid. So rather than strut out in what was basically in a bikini, hood, sleeve-length gloves, mini-skirt and bed sheet, she wrapped the veil around herself so that it looked like a breezy, long-sleeved designer shirt.

Ok, it was a lot of white silk, and with her looks, she'd definitely draw attention. But then again, so did almost every other Sekirei and this was the renamed capital of Japan. The very country that invented both hentai and Hello Kitty, horrors on polar opposite sides of the tolerable spectrum. A little attention from looking like a fashion model wouldn't hurt so long as she kept things to a minimum.

With that, she stepped from the alley, bouncing, and unknowingly causing other things to bounce, with excitement.

"Now, where are you, my destined one?"

Uzume walked with the flow of foot traffic, making sure to change course twice when the feelings began to subside. All the while, she kept a lookout for any face or person with the same course as her.

Another change in course and then she found herself right where she started, having walked a complete circle around the building with no luck.  
She groaned into her hands, moving out of the way for a group of students, all celebrating their recent acceptance. "What am I doing wrong? Where are you!?"

With her pulse unrelenting and the absurd warmth she was feeling, Uzume strode over to a vending machine. A quick swipe of her MBI card and she had some cold tea in hand.

Well, it wasn't really her card, but Hibiki had given it to her since the Twins didn't mind sharing a single one with nigh-unlimited spending. Again, they were close friends if not family. And if the director had a problem with it, even after helping Matsu that first time, he hadn't done anything to cancel it or keep it from making any purchases.

Popping the lid back, she took a hearty swig. Definitely not Miya's brew, but it would do on a hot day like this.

So lost in thought, she was caught by surprise when someone brushed into her. Taken off balance, she nearly fell over until. a firm grip caught her wrist.

"Sorry about that," the young man apologized. "Guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Uh," Uzume eloquently responded. The young man had grey eyes, black hair that fell into bangs that shaded his eyes. On any other day previous, she wouldn't have been able to identify him from a police lineup. But his voice, his touch!

She did everything not to moan in pleasure as she felt an orgasm hit her with the subtlety and force of a train wreck. Embarrassed, how could she not be? This was her destined one, her Ashikabi! What did he think of her, moaning in pleasure just at his touch!

She nearly had another one as he looked at her with worry. Kami, that soul-piercing gaze, as if he was looking right through her.

After making sure she was steady on her feet, the young man bowed politely to her. "Sorry again, but I must be going."

As he began to walk away, Uzume paled as the sensations she craved cooled with each step he took.

Each step he took away from her.

…

She was reacting like never before, he seemed polite and kind.

He was walking away.

...

Fuck that!

"Hey! Wait!" Uzume called out as she reached toward him.

Unfortunately, she got caught in the cross-traffic, the crosswalk beside her allowing pedestrians to flow through and separate them. Pushed back slightly, Uzume weaved through the crowds as best she could, hopping in place when she regained her position to try and find him again.

There! A block away, but easily within sight!

She didn't run, limiting herself to a blistering walk as she drove through everyone. Ignoring everyone's indignant complaints was easy, at the moment they didn't matter. Nothing mattered, save finding him and Winging herself to him.

Fifteen meters, ten, five as she closed the distance, and then cut off by cross-traffic again. To her sudden horror, the youth was at a bus stop, only a few seconds from boarding. She couldn't let him leave!

When in doubt, channel Hikari.

"STOP, YOU PERVERT!"

This had the twofold reaction she had hoped for. One, the people between her and him melted to the sides. Count on the practicality of the Japanese people to avoid trouble whenever they could. Second, it confused and stopped the soon-to-be Ashikabi in his tracks as he, and everyone else within earshot, turned to face her.

 _'You idiot!'_ Uzume screamed to herself internally. _'Of all things to say, why that!?_ Dammit _Hikari!'._

* * *

Miles away and several stories higher, Hikari sneezed.

"Catching a cold, nee-chan?" Hibiki looked over from her own rooftop.

"Nah, someone's badmouthing me. At least, I think so…"

* * *

Minato stopped and turned back to face the girl who had shouted at him with a practiced look of irritation.

Japan was one of the countries where dispensation of street-justice was a thing. Japan was also one of those countries where passerby's did almost everything to not get involved. And to his knowledge, Japan was the only country in the world with female-only train carriages for prevention of sexual harassment. So for him to be called a pervert in broad daylight? Yah, any denials he had wouldn't stand up very well in his favor.

"Woah, hold up!" He waved his hands in front of him, "I didn't do anything!"

Focused on preserving his reputation or possibly forgoing a verbal or physical beatdown from the girl in question, he never noticed the deliver truck that not-so-lightly booped the bus he had been about to board. Physics did the rest.

The bus lurched, glancing the young ronin with enough force to push him off his feet and very far forward.

Uzume didn't hesitate when she saw what happened. She leapt forward herself, tackling the young man midair and twisting to take the impact of the fall. They tumbled together, but she had done her part, he wasn't hurt from the fall. Still…

She quickly pulled him into her lap, checking him for cuts, abrasions, bruises, but stopped as his head lolled and his face turned to her.

Minato only had the presence of mind to realize that he was being held by a girl, one that smelled of that clean linen. "You…?" He blinked, eyes searching but not focusing through the apparent pain.

Her fear for his life vanished, and the throbbing warmth and heartbeat that plagued her were back. Supporting his head with her right hand, she brought her face close to his, oblivious to the cries and shouts for first responders around her.

She kissed the nameless youth, her Destined One.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmare will be dispelled!"

Bright wings of soft, golden light spread from the newly appeared mark at the nape of her neck, casting a brilliant glow on their immediate surroundings.

Uzume sighed with joy and contentment as she cradled her Ashikabi to her chest, a look of puzzlement and confusion on his face… before he passed out.

Jolted back to reality, Uzume nearly shook him awake before the nature of the potential injury came to mind; hit in the back by a bus of all things, wasn't that a crippling spinal injury for humans? Shaking him would be terrible!

She then froze. She had winged him. In public.

Panicked, she looked around and gaped. That truck hadn't stopped quickly, running aground the sidewalk after knocking the back of the bus. There were other people hurt and screaming, people rushing. She could already hear the sirens of an ambulance.

With no way to undo any damage, her attention returned to her Ashikabi's condition. Deciding that she couldn't possibly do anything more obvious than she already had, she unfurled her veil to its fullest length. Gently wrapping and cocooning him within it, she lifted him, slowly carefully, flexing with the free sections to keep his more or less stable in relation to her.

Medical treatment was her first priority. Sadly, her options were limited. The closest MBI-owned hospital was across the city center from where she was, it'd take too long to get there.

And the closest hospital was the one she'd been running from. She'd be serving her Ashikabi to a tyrant on a silver platter.

So that left one option.

North.

* * *

At MBI's headquarters, a skyscraper dead center of Shinto Teito, in the Sekirei Plan monitor room, Hiroto Minaka was absolutely bored.

No Wingings today so far. And how unfair, he had rehearsed his welcome speech about four times this morning in the mirror too.

From his observation room above the rows of technicians and monitors, he could see dear Takami-kun pacing among the nervous minions. Yes, minions, for to bring forth the Age of the Gods, much grunt work must be done.

Yes, much grunt work indeed, but very little, perhaps even none of the CEO or director-ing kind. That made for a very bored CEO and extremely nervous peons.

Well, one way to solve that.

Standing from his swivel chair, which incidentally had a leafblower attached for recreational purposes, he sauntered over to the window overlook.

Quietly opening it, he stepped onto the sill, clicked his heels and stepped off.

"Wheeeeee!" Minaka swung upside down, saved from face planting on the lower level thanks to the bungee cable connecting him to his lounge. He bounced a few times before settling, then traversed the office space by pushing and pulling on stationary objects or minions heading in the right direction.

Though none of the mooks would say it to his face, he looked more than a tad insane. The all-white outfit and cape did not do him any favors, doubly so when the cape dragged against the floor. Minaka knee it though, and didn't mind. He had dozens of similar outfits.

He had once considered simply wearing an outfit once and then throwing it away or wearing it until it needed burning. Like rich people! Or astronauts! Takami-kun had put a stop to that after she noticed during the first week. But that week had been anything but boring, so very unlike the present.

It just so happened that when he passed by one technician, the screen blinked in that special way, the one with animated fireworks and confetti he had insisted upon for special events, like wingings!

Terminations has their own set, usually of a hearse or grim reaper, or some morose combination of the two.

Quickly reading the contents of the update, he leaned forward then back, to swing himself close enough to clap a hand over the man's mouth before he could alert everyone who had been winged and to whom.

"Ne, let's keep that one between us, Kuro-chan," he whispered. "I wanna see Takami-kun's face when she realizes he's in the game at all AND with more than one. Just get the clean-up crews and the hush-hush teams on site to keep things a secret."

'Kuro-chan' nodded fearfully. It wasn't really his name, but he didn't dare disagree. He feared Sahashi as much as every other competent MBI worker, but he feared the outlandishly eccentric man in charge of the company and Discipline Squad even more.

Minaka smiled as he pushed himself away, not disheartened at the slightest. Sure, he'd have to skip the intro speech this once, poor Minato-kun would have yet another handicap, but that would make a hard-earned victory that much sweeter if he did eventually win. He was now in a great mood, just now starting to feel the blood rushing to his head. He didn't mind though, he liked the feeling.

When Takami-kun rudely cut the rope, he felt his head rushing to the floor. Now really, that he could have done without.

* * *

"Miya!" Uzume barged in through Izumo's front door. "Miya, I need your help!"

"Uzume-chan?" A slender woman in a white and lavender shrine outfit stepped from the kitchen. "Whatever is the matter?"

"My Ashikabi is hurt!"

Miya then moved faster than Uzume had ever seen. The landlady examined the boy with a keen eye. "What happened?"

"He got hit by a bus and I had to catch him!"

The older woman hadn't stopped, testing the boy's vitals. Pulse, breathing, joints, all seemed in order. Some dark bruising on the back and shoulder seen from the cuffs of the tee the boy was wearing. Miya didn't hesitate to rip the back and run her hand down the spine. Miraculously there was nothing broken. Gently setting him down on the floor, Miya then peeled back one eyelid then frowned. "Uzume-chan, there's a flashlight in the first aid cabinet, bring~"

Uzume was already back with said light in one hand and the first aid kit in her other, such was her haste. Miya took it then shone it into the young man's right eye.

The pupil was unresponsive.

Miya tried again with the second eye, only to find the same result; the pupils failed to even reflexively contract when exposed to light. Setting the tool aside she felt around the back of the youth's head, finding no bruising or bumps. "Hit by a bus, you said?"

"Yes, that's it." Uzume was sitting with her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them and rocking back and forth. "Please tell me he'll be okay."

"Has he winged you yet?"

"I kinda winged myself to him, without thinking or warning him. He might not have been completely awake either. Hey!" Uzume raised her voice when Miya laid the unknown male down to stare disapprovingly. "I'd have gone crazy otherwise. All I did was come within maybe ten meters and immediately all I could think about was how hot he made me feel! I was melting, and it wasn't cuz of how warm it is outside!"

"From that distance? You're sure it was him?' Miya asked with some concern.

"I touched his arm, and well," Uzume blushed a tomato-red and unwrapped her veil from her upper legs and Miya saw there was a trail of clear arousal coming down the Tenth's thigh. "If he could make that happen by just touching me~"

"He'll be alright," Miya interrupted before Uzume could wander off, grounding the Tenth before she could fantasize when her Ashikabi was right there. "There are no severe injuries from what I can tell, but~"

"THANK YOU!" Uzume tackled Miya, the landlady not moving an inch even as a bubbly, busty Sekirei cried into her shoulder.

"Uzume-chan, there's more."

Instantly, the Tenth was shaking herself against Miya. It was probably her intent to shake the Pillar for answers, but Miya was unmovable, so Uzume ended up shaking herself half-to-death that way. "What's wrong!? Is he hurt!?"

Miya sighed. "For being hit by a car, he doesn't appear injured in a way that makes sense. Physically, he's fine aside from the bruising, but his eyes~"

"Urgh, what hit me?" Both Sekirei looked to the young man beginning to sit up, a hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Please, young man, you need to rest." Miya gently but firmly forced him back down onto the futon. "You took a rather unfortunate spill."

"Feels like it," the ronin sighed as he fell prone once more, massaging his shoulder. While Uzume remained silent, it was obvious she was overjoyed at his well-being, though Miya was focused on other things. For example, not once did he look towards her or Uzume. Unlike most when they wake, he did not blink repeatedly as consciousness returned. He did not once look around to see where he was, only frowning as he reached into his pocket to find something that wasn't there. "Excuse me, have you seen my bag by chance?"

"Bag… BAG!" Uzume spun in place where she knelt, falling over on her front but reached far enough to snag the straps on the youth's backpack.

"Thanks," without turning, the young man dug through the side-pocket of the pack and fished out an old flip-phone. "I don't know how long I've been out but my imouto must be beside herself with worry."

He simply pressed a button, using a speed-dial function with ease born of repetition. The phone beeped once before a wave of indecipherable screaming burst forth from the tiny speaker. It was enough to make Uzume recoil in surprise and for Miya to elegantly lift an eyebrow. The student receiving such abuse took it in stride, simply shaking his head and transferring the cell to his other hand, lifting it to his other ear.

"Dammit, Yukari. I know you're worried, but I'm blind not deaf; I keep telling you if you scream in my ear like it's going to change real quick!"

* * *

 **AN: You look at alien beauties and a wimpy main character and wonder what you could do at a simple level to make him appreciate them more. I did, juxtaposed a blind Ashikabi with a gorgeous Sekirei. Then I had to account for why, how he's blind, when he was blinded and what it reasonably does to a personality who wasn't born blind. Match that with a certain feather with a love of cosplay.**

 **Ultimately, this is DareDevil meets Sekirei concept. Just not enough to be crossover-ish and yes, certain elements are inspired by In-Flight. Gabriel Blessing set the standard rather high for anyone not to. Short version: Minato is not a superhuman vigilante with a limited variety of powers and meta-acrobatic ability.**

 **Minato's Sekirei: Uzume, Akitsu, Hikari, Hibiki, Kazehana, Tsukiumi**

 **Uzume because bae. The Twins because they deserve much better than Seo. Also, hot twins. Tsukiumi because waifu is a must, Akitsu because she deserves the happiest of endings, and Kazehana for the love.**

 _ **Follow, fav, review to let me know if this is worth continuing.**_

 **As I'm writing this, I'll point out that there's not much in terms of planning for this. I'm hesitant to devote so much time to this and split attention between stories, but I did need a change of pace from HIDragon. Whether I continue this completely depends on feedback and reception, but for now, despite the Chapter 1 title, I'm considering this a one-shot until it takes off.**

 **And now I'm doing flight jokes in a new story. Habit, I suppose.**


	2. both were afraid to leap

**Some kind humans like this! Enough to motivate me to pick up my pen once more.**

 **And to answer the important question. No, I have horrendously terrible eyesight but I'm not blind. If you're reading this, then I'd say there's a likely bet you aren't either. Just so you're aware I don't personally know any blind individuals, that means I'm writing this…(** _cringes_ ) blind… **to how they actually live their lives beyond any quick research I might do on the subject. So if there's something that seems odd or off when writing a canon-wimpy-ero-MC's behavior as a blind individual, refer to this please. Minato's gonna be a little OC, anyone really would be different if you butterfly effect enough.**

 **Also, writing Uzume is a challenge in itself. You'd think I have the practice writing females of ecchi anime, but man, switching fandoms is hard.**

 **On that note, this is not** _ **HIDragon**_ **, meaning I am not accepting requests/arguments for anyone to be added to the flock. If you want Musubi, Matsu, Miya, an adult version of Kusano, and half the remaining species, look somewhere else. I would highly recommend SeerKing's** _ **Ashikabi of Thunder and Lightning,**_ **but you won't find the Flock changing for peer pressure here, and I'm ignoring reviews and messages asking about it. If I make a change then it's at my discretion, not for another's input.**

 **If you really want em so bad, good luck writing your own damn story.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei. I only own my work, this interpretation/AU of canon events.

* * *

 **Love at First Sight  
Chapter 2: both were afraid to leap**

Asama Miya only raised an eyebrow at the one side of the phone call she could observe. When Uzume had brought him in for a medical check, she had been concerned of an optical injury. Granted it existed, but apparently it was a pre-existing condition the young man had long before he and the Tenth Feather had met.

On the one hand, she was glad he wasn't hurt severely from the crash. On the other, she knew that the situation would be difficult to manage.

Unlike most of the Sekirei, Miya had lived immersed in Japanese culture and was thus more aware of social norms and cues. And if there was one thing that the Japanese historically failed in, it was in disability bias. Of course, there were legal proceedings and laws against discriminatory treatment, but that didn't change history, or how those practices sometimes popped up here and there and were quite often overlooked.

Segregated community housing. Negligent hiring practices. Sporadic commitment to social justice. Quiet and callous disregard.

For a country that prioritized politeness and good behavior, this was an area that was in sore deficit.

But, there was hope for the future, she supposed. Blindness was, to her limited knowledge, something that could be overcome in a relationship, though she had no personal experience. And she'd be disappointed in any of her feathers if they could not see past this sort of ailment.

Speaking of which…

Uzume was watching her Ashikabi with a sad, yet hopeful smile. To Miya's approval, there wasn't any pity or regret in her eyes; if there were she would save them both the heartache and drama by taking Uzume outside and telling her in no uncertain terms to stay away from the young man forever or be terminated on the spot.

No, she seemed determined and without regret, instead she wore a look of adoration.

Now, Uzume had said something about his awareness when she had winged him, correct?

"Relax, I feel fine. Sore and tired, but fine. As for where I am, I'm at…" The young man frowned and swiveled his head hopefully.

Miya gracefully intervened, telling him the exact address for Maison Izumo, which was quickly relayed. The young man ended the call, shutting his flip phone. Ah, that was a giveaway. The craze was all about smart or wearable technology, for a teenager to forego that, there usually was a good reason.

"Sorry, my sister panicked when she couldn't find me."

"Quite understandable." Miya replied calmly. "It's a privilege of your loved ones to care for your well-being." Each word was carefully measured as she spoke.

Most blind individuals wore dark glasses to be identified; some even went for a cane or supportive animal for navigation. This young man had none of those on his immediate person. Perhaps he chose not to use them at all? In that case she wouldn't address it. Sure, he had yelled his condition through his device, but it wouldn't do for him to be further upset after the accident that brought him here.

Without turning to face her, he nodded. "Yeah, well, she'll be here as soon as she can to get me. Thank you, for the help that is." There was an odd smile on his face as he expressioned an apology. "I know it's out of order, but my name is Sahashi Minato. Please take care of me."

Miya raised an eyebrow at the admittedly formal greeting, only given after his treatment. "A pleasure, Sahashi-san. I am am Asama Miya, the owner of this residence. And the woman who brought you in here, is~"

"Ito Uzume," the Tenth interjected quickly, pushing her hand forward to grasp his right as she shook them. "Let's get along, Minato-kun!"

"Ah, arigato, Ito-san." He inclined his head towards her, unfazed at how she used his given name. "I'm sorry to have been… any trouble. Say..., weren't you the one who called me a pervert?"

* * *

Never before had Uzume been so morbidly embarrassed. Ok, there was that time when she and the twins had first gone out for drinks. Matsu had had to electronically scrub the images of the drunken trio streaking in a park after being ejected by the establishment. The teasing from Matsu, Homura, and Miya has chased her out of the house several times, until she had become inured to it.

Was that about the same time she decided to forget clothes now and then around the house, simply in order to spite them?

On top of all that, she chickened out! Forget the chicken suit she kept in her room upstairs, now she was stuck in a lie, to her precious one and right in front of Miya!

But that wasn't by far the more humiliating. Out of context, she had basically kidnapped this guy, brought him to her family's home, introduced him to her mother-figure and then gotten called out on her previous insulting statement.

"My my," Miya was suddenly behind her, a shadow cast across the floor. "Such language from one of my tenants."

Uzume scooted quickly beside her Ashikabi. "Hehe," she laughed nervously, "I was trying to get your attention actually. Gomen'nasai!"

She bowed to him frantically, then frowned as she realized he probably couldn't actually tell what she was doing at all.

"Ah, it's alright, I guess? I mean, if you didn't mean it~"

"Sorry, sorry again!" This time she shook his hands to get her point across.

"~but what did you want my attention for, Ito-san?"

Uzume's expression went from eager to apologetic to blank as she cycled through some faces Miya hadn't seen before on her. She ended at wistful, since that Minato was using her assumed family name and not her real one.

"I wanted… to apologize."

Minato tilted his head blankly. "Whatever for?"

"You ran into me, on the street before the accident," Uzume tested, sadly committed to the deception and now trying to weave a better cover story for herself. "I… that was~"

"My fault." Minato cut her off, using one hand to wave before his face. "Please don't worry about it. If anything, I should thank you. You were the one who brought me here, right, for help?"

"Y-yes," Uzume stammered, yes she had brought him here, but there had been a fairly significant intermediate step between her calling him out and kidnapping him.

"Ah, then thank you, Ito-san."

"Uzume."

"Eh?"

"You should call me Uzume!" The tenth was practically in his face, personal space becoming a foreign concept. "U-zu-me!" She clapped each syllable, right in front of him, to drive her point home.

"Ah, very well, Uzume-san. Arigatou."

Uzume had brightened at the use of her real name, so much that the honorific wouldn't even affect her good cheer.

A light cough from the side reminded the two that Miya was still there. "Apologies, Sahashi-san, but in the course of treating you, we had to tear your clothes to check for injuries. Please, take this shirt for now while Uzume repairs your own."

That's right! Uzume felt like smacking herself in the face, Miya had torn it to check his back, and she didn't think to offer her help to her Ashikabi! It was literally her job to do this kind of stuff for him!

"I-I guess that makes sense." Minato hesitated, then asked, "Is there a room I can change in?"

"There is," Miya nodded. "But I imagine you'd want to hurry, if your sister is coming to collect you soon. Illicit acts are forbidden in Izumo House, but for the sake of time you may disrobe now if you wish."

Minato blinked, eyelids shutting and opening over blank orbs. He sighed, and then pulled the shirt over his head.

Uzume blinked, staring wide-eyed at Miya. Her no illicit acts rule was given with a kind but knowing smile, simultaneously enforced by ladle and horrifying illusion of a Hannya. Both the rule and punishment were legendary among those who knew who Miya was. For her to do this, was Miya feeling well?

A small part of her hoped it was, even if it only lasted for a short time, perhaps an infraction of that rule could be overlOOKED.

Uzume got a front row seat to her Ashikabi pulling the shirt over his head. He wasn't bad-looking. It seemed that he took care of himself, physically, but endurance and strength did not seem to be his defining features. Very lean, but that may have been more genes than exercise. Completely ordinary.

Yet still managed to look sexy as hell, and Uzume had to force herself to keep her breathing steady. _Miya was right there._

She managed to pull her head out of the gutter quickly and managed to take the proffered garment, taking note of where the tears were and how to best fix them quickly. Turning the shirt over in her hands, she wa startled when the door slammed wide open.

In the doorway was a schoolgirl, slightly sweaty from exertion and panting as she had apparently had run here. Her grey eyes were almost identical to her Ashikabi's, save for being bright and alert as they roved over the group. Realizing this was Minato's sister, Yukari, Uzume's eyes widened when she realized how the situation looked.

One topless male and a female holding his shirt. Both sitting quite closer than the polite norm for casual acquaintances.

Miya was nowhere to be seen _(UNFAIR!)_ but there was a sound of someone rummaging through cutlery in the neighboring kitchen.

"Mi… MI… MINATO! GET AWAY FROM THAT HUSSY!" The girl screeched, the force and volume of her command deafening. "YOU PERVERT!"

Uzume would later look back on this moment and wonder to which of them Yukari had referred to: Uzume, Minato, or Yukari herself.

But the cry of 'Pervert!', while demonstratively effective for Uzume to clear sidewalks with in public, was one of many words and deeds that could instantly summon a Hanya in Maison Izumo.

"Uzume," ah, there it was, the softly chanting chorus of the damned behind her, and Uzume's preconditioned body reacted appropriately, freezing in place, though neither sibling seemed effected. "Perverted and illicit acts are not permitted in this house."

A ladle, brand new by the look and price tag still attached, was daintily raised.

It was drawing closer to evening now, but the day was still not over. Regardless, Uzume would later end the day having learned two very important things most crucial to remember.

The first, and most terrifying, was that Miya apparently had no qualms in engineering schemes where she could first frame and then punish rule breakers.

* * *

"Mou," Uzume rubbed the sore bump atop her head. "Miya, that's cheating."

The Sekirei Pillar declined to comment, busy downstairs with dinner as she was. Minato was with her, and they were talking about something last she overheard.

How she wished to be a part of the conversation, but Miya had first ordered her upstairs, egg-sized-lump-induced headache included, to fix that shirt which had been the incidental lynchpin behind Uzume's discomfort.

It wasn't even fair, Miya was the one who tore it!

Having seamlessly mended the shirt with her power and delivered it atop Minato's bag, she returned upstairs to follow the second order, to clean herself up. In this case, Uzume had no defense, while she might have hidden her arousal from Minato and Yukari she had openly admitted to the Pillar what had happened during the Winging. So it was mend, then bathe, then redress.

Tossing her dirty clothes into a basket for laundry, Uzume grabbed a clean towel from the stack and opened the door to the bath and stared.

An equally nude Yukari stared back. Unknown to Uzume, Miya had sent her to wash up, having literally ran a considerable distance from her prior location to Izumo once she heard from her missing elder brother.

Both glared at the other, but that mutual glare turned to begrudged fascination. Uzume decided that she couldn't hate her still-unknowing Ashikabi's sister.

Yukari herself had a different fascination.

"So big...," her hands made gestures that made Uzume rather uncomfortable, at least until she shook her head violently. "NEVERMIND THAT! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY ONII-CHAN!"

"Please don't shout, Yukari-san," Uzume held her head, headache aggravated. "I'll answer, just be less loud."

Blink. "Sorry," Yukari sat back down into the bath as Uzume sat on a stool and reached for the soap. "But really, what were you doing and how did you meet?"

"We met on the street, I think it was a block or two from the University. All I was doing was taking the shirt to fix, you know that now." Having lathered up with soap and shampoo, Uzume filled the pail with cold water from the faucet before raising it overhead and dousing herself. Shivering, she quickly hopped into the pool to regain some precious warmth.

"What's with the tattoo?"

Uzume frowned in confusion before remembering about the Winging. That's right, she only got that earlier today. As she had gotten in, she inadvertently gave Yukari a glimpse of the recently formed Sekirei crest on her neck.

"That's… personal…" she tested, gauging Yukari's reaction, now somewhat wary. She knew that look, it was the same one that Miya and Homura would give when an alibi didn't quite feel right.

This girl was smarter than she acted.

Yukari stared silently, but lacking any real way to press the matter further, she rolled her eyes and returned them to Uzume's bust.

"You're not good enough for him."

Uzume raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me, you're not good enough for him."

"And why do you think that?" Uzume forced herself to be calm. She was a Sekirei, it was her purpose to love him unconditionally and with her entire being, heart, soul, mind and body. "If you're talking 'bout him being blind, that doesn't bother me."

It was Yukari's turn to frown. "Says the pervert trying to take advantage of him. Hussies like you have done that before."

Oh, thank kami that this girl was his sister or else there'd be more than words traded between the two.

Wait, before!?

"They what?!" Uzume stood up, sending bathwater, and an innocent, speaker-equipped wooden duck, splashing everywhere.

"Shallow bitch who didn't look beyond what he looked like. Looking for sympathy prizes or appearance, didn't care so much for him really," Yukari explained tersely. "How do I know you're different?"

Uzume hesitated. She couldn't simply explain that she was an alien, her biological function and Minato's place within it, or her feelings, which played a serious part in the first two.

Also, revealing that knowledge to her first, before Minato, that felt even more like a betrayal. She still wasn't sure how to bring up the Winging and explanation to Minato, and she knew the longer she waited the worse it would be for her.

Still… to actually answer Yukari's question.

"I suppose you don't," Uzume looked the other girl straight in the eye. " I don't really need to prove anything to you, but what matters is that I am more than willing to prove myself to _him_."

Number Ten wanted to smack herself, or curl into a ball and melt away, something for sounding so cliche or cheesy. She sounded like something from a _goddamned soap opera_.

Apparently though, it was the right thing to say, as Yukari raised an eyebrow. "Huh. That doesn't happen in the manga."

' _Say what?'_

"Fiiinnneee," the word seemed to grate on Yukari to say, "but," she moved closer so that there were only a few inches between her face and Uzume's, "if you ever hurt him, I will end you!"

' _If I ever hurt him, I'd let you,'_ went unsaid in Uzume's thoughts. It hadn't escaped her notice that Yukari herself could be a potential Ashikabi as well. Given the extreme reaction she had to Minato, it wasn't unlikely for another Sekirei to stumble upon and react to Yukari in a similar way.

And if… _when_ Yukari learned what the crest meant… of how she had lied…

"I understand," Uzume nodded distractedly.

"Good. I'm watching you, Ito-chan."

Uzume sighed in relief, closing her eyes. Flag acquired, the imouto's approval. Now onward to the next…

Her eyes snapped open as she felt her breasts being aggressively fondled and nips pinched by a lewdly grinning Yukari.

"Wow, they're _real_!"

The second, and most disappointing, hard-learned realization was that the first time someone else groped her, it wasn't her Ashikabi.

* * *

Minato shrugged on the shirt and stretched lightly. Everything seemed okay.

He'd taken the side room to redress himself, hoping to avoid the incident from earlier. He'd gotten a vaguely eerie feeling when the landlady had chastised Uzume-san, and it didn't take a genius to know it had unnerved her. So for her sake, he'd behave.

He opened the sliding door and stopped. He could practically feel Yukari's gaze on him. This intensity mirrored a long running argument between the two of them.

"No."

"We had a deal!" Yukari stamped her foot. "Hold up your end!"

"Yukariii," he whined. "I hate them!"

"Then you shouldn't have gotten lost!"

He scowled, or tried to from memory, before extending his open hands.

In one was a pair of sunglasses. He hoped they were a plain color, but given that Yukari was the one that always bought them, never him, they could be bright neon and he'd never know. At least they weren't shaped funny.

In his right was the more problematic, a foldable cane.

"You're using it, no arguments!" A finger was pressed to his lips to halt any arguments as she invaded his personal space.

"Fine." He sighed, choosing not to argue. With a downwards flick, the telescoping sections extended and he swept it from side to side, tapping the floor as he followed Yukari to the front door.

Miya and Uzume were both waiting to see them off. Miya had offered for them to stay for dinner but given that it was getting late and they were in the city for far longer than anticipated already, the siblings had politely declined. "Do take care, Sahashi-san," Miya reminded him. "Though I do not believe you to have any lasting injuries, I'd advise you not to exert yourself for a little while."

"I'll do my best," he tapped his cane against the floor, a subtle reminder that his movements were constrained that Miya picked up on.

Minato turned to a blank section and bowed slightly. "Thanks again, Uzume-san."

A light laugh came from somewhere to his right. "I'm actually over here, Minato-kun."

"Ah," He swiveled and vowed to her directly this time. "Thanks a lot though. I owe you big time."

"You don't owe me anything, Minato-kun." Soft, feminine hands took his free left. "Take care of yourself, alright? Please?"

"I-I will."

Satisfied, though Miya and Yukari could see the forced smile, Uzume took a phone out of her pocket. His.

"I added my number," she pressed it into his hand. "Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Minato gazed blankly, some color rushing to his cheeks. "S-sure!"

Yukari coughed in annoyance, she had already said her goodbyes to Miya during the exchange. "Onii-chan, we're late!"

"Ah, sorry!" _Tap-tap_ went the cane as he nodded hastily to the two aliens. "Thank you both for everything! And thank you Miya for the offer!"

Miya smiled and bowed back, but Yukari was already pulling her brother into a taxi as she ordered a trip to the station.

Uzume missed her Ashikabi's parting words. She sadly watched them go and stayed there, staring at the end of the street even when he was long gone.

' _This will be a learning experience, Uzume. I do wonder how you'll grow from this.'_ Miya took one look at her and shook her head as she went inside. ' _He'll be back, you silly girl, never did he say goodbye.'_

* * *

Uzume knocked twice on the false wall. Hearing a "Come in!" she slid it aside, quietly entering Matsu's hidey hole in Maison Izumo's top floor.

"You're Winged! Congrats, how's it feel!" The redhead asked as she typed away, not turning from her monitor.

"It feels great! Although, I'm not sure how…"

"How to properly explain things to your clueless Ashikabi? Yeah, it seems you really bungled that."

"You didn't watch?"

"Was asleep. Had the mother of all wet dreams, but yeah, I got recordings and the gist of what's going on."

Number Ten nodded, sitting herself down on the padded floor and wrapping her arms around her knees. "I didn't expect to react like that. Any chance to explain went out the window when I felt him."

"You mean when you felt him up?"

"Matsu…" Uzume groaned. "I panicked, alright! I don't regret him winging me, he's a nice guy and now my heart feels like it's gonna break if I even disappoint him."

"So what's your plan now."

"I don't know," the Tenth lowered her head to her forearms now as she huddled in a ball. "Pretend that I don't have an Ashikabi, win the damn game and then tell him afterwards?"

"Pretend that you're really unwinged?" Matsu tapped a stylus to her chin, then tucked it behind her ear much like one would a pencil. "Rules aside, it's not a bad strategy but are you okay with not seeing him often? Or at all? And it's not really fair to him to keep him in the dark like this."

There was a sound of breaking glass as Uzume's composure broke.

"Well, he at least seemed interested in boarding here. Miya's rates are much nicer than the average dorm in the eyes of the unemployed student."

Uzume perked up. "Eh?"

Matsu turned in place, handing her a tablet. "Minato Sahashi. Nineteen years old, lives out in the countryside with his sister and grandmother. Lucky for you, no girlfriend to speak of. Recently accepted to Tokyo U, finishing third in the entrance exams. While you were getting molested by his sister," Uzume groaned at the reminder, "he and Miya were talking about him boarding here."

"Here? Third?" Uzume looked through the tablet's open page, a brief report, resume and transcript of her Ashikabi's academic history and volunteer employment. "Isn't Tokyo U's acceptance rate like ridiculously low?"

"And he got third, even having to take a specialized test. Reads Tenji, Kantenji, Braille grades, fluent in English and French too. Nice, you got an Ashikabi that literally speaks the language of Love!" Matsu wiggled her eyebrows, eliciting a soft smile from Uzume.

"If only telling him it's love was that easy."

Matsu took her glasses off and grew more serious. "Only Miya really knows what love is amongst the Sekirei, and she can't even be Winged. Sure, we can be told of it and how it feels, but putting it into words or certainties isn't something a laboratory prepared us for."

"You're not even Winged," Uzume rolled her eyes. "You'd know less than I do."

"Meh, soap opera advice is still mostly true. And since you epically failed the two tries, here's how I would go about it. Try dating him."

"What? But he's already~"

"Your Ashikabi-kun, yes but since _someone_ goofed his orientation, he doesn't know that. He just knows you as one _Ito Uzume_. So, _Ito-san_ , no matter what he thinks of you, not telling him up front means you just might have to do this the hard way. That means getting to know him, dates, public outings, progressively building up in the long run to what life we hoped for. If winning the S-game first is your plan, then build up trust with him."

Number Ten stared blankly and sighed. "Any chance I could find him and explain entirely now."

"You'd set yourself up as a desperate woman if you did that. Hard to believe the story of a crazy lady and from the bath recordings, Yukari-chan let slip he's had to deal with those in the past. Even if he listened, it'd be just your word against his reality; no one from MBI tried calling him to let him know about the Game, I checked."

Uzume's eyes widened. "Oh, shit! MBI!"

"Relax, relax. Mou, you're so tense right now," Matsu pulled up some images on the screen closest to Uzume as she put her glasses back on. There onscreen was the intersection of the day's earlier accident, now cleaned up, bus towed away and all back to normal. "MBI's taking care of the injured and property damage, but the Discipline Squad wasn't dispatched or alerted. Not my doing, but I'll take credit for it if you like. Shower me with praise."

"I'd rather not."

"Then you can thank me for these," a folder came her way now, full of documents. Government issued ID of one Ito Uzume as well as other legal items that supported Uzume's lie.

"You can pay me back by finding me an Ashikabi later. I was asleep for their visit and thus didn't react beyond my daily wet dream, so anything could happen. Oh," Matsu's glasses glinted, "and keep the tablet, it might help."

"I don't need your porn stash."

"Ufufu, that's not the only thing I put on there!"

Uzume shook her head and left for her room, the offered device still in hand.

Sitting seiza at the small sewing desk in her room, Uzume brushed aside the costume she'd been working on and off, set the tablet down and began to browse. Matsu had outdone herself, finding multiple published articles and first-hand accounts of how blind individuals dealt with daily life, challenges, relationships, intimacy. Some were originally in other languages, but the techno-witch had done her thing and translated it all for her.

Ordinarily, she'd skive off a boring task such as this.

Instead, she dutifully opened the first page and began to learn.

* * *

"You know that girl was looking at you with stars in her eyes, right?" Yukari guided them both onto the train that would take them back to the prefecture closest to their grandmother's home.

Minato shrugged. "She seemed pretty nice to me." He shuffled in place.

Being blind, facing someone sometimes wasn't easy or even an option for him. But as the best imouto ever, Yukari knew that quirk of his.

See, the least obvious downside to a blind individual's love life was attachment. Seriously, Minato could get very touchy-feely now and then, since touch was the most reliable sense left to him. Now, she knew that and that girl from high school he had gone out with once or twice, she might have known about that, but it hadn't clicked for her.

That skank had practically screamed it to the rooftops when Minato had seemed more… attached than the norm. She had gone on a few dates with him, built publicity and popularity for it, but learning nothing about him. Physical contact was a big thing for him, and for her to turn all of his innocent signs of affection, holding hands, shoulder taps, and other innocuous things, into an attack on his character, that had hurt him.

And he was always hurting.

Since then, Yukari had taken it upon herself to drive away every skank undeserving of her onii-chan's affections. She set the bar rather high, and if she herself was the only one to reach it, well...

Eh, maybe Uzume-chan could be trusted, if only so she could get a good feel again of that rack!

* * *

Minato kept his face calm and inexpressive as he shuffled in apparent discomfort.

Like he always did to send Yukari lost in thought and him some breathing space. She saw that he had low confidence, while he got an easy out. Perhaps it was unfair to pretend he was helpless or uncomfortable, but it was better than her constantly on his case for one thing or another.

Truthfully, he wanted some time to himself to think, and as much as he hated trains, it would be some good time to do so. His thoughts revolve around one person.

"Ito Uzume," he mumbled to himself.

Most of what he knew of her was her voice and scent, like music and clean sheets respectively.

Well, that and Yukari apparently found her attractive enough to forget her usual efforts to pick which women could approach him.

Despite what he had said to throw Yukari off, he had noticed Ito-san's interest in him. Him, specifically.

That didn't happen often. Girls interested in him, beyond his condition for impressions, that is. Sure, he could wear the glasses and carry the cane and earn him some pity points like that, but he hated it. It wasn't real or fair to anyone. He'd taken a chance with Satomi, despite his initial misgivings. That hadn't gone far and had only dulled his expectations.

So it had been a little shocking to see that Ito Uzume was interested in him. Genuinely. Yukari had no earthly idea.

It had happened shortly after the… accident, eleven years ago. He couldn't see now, it was all just a black void to him, but he could sense things, almost like his remaining senses had been dialed up to superhuman levels to compensate for his lack of vision.

He could hear heartbeats of people a block away, to say nothing of their conversations. Slight vibrations through the ground could tell him just how many people were moving along with him on a sidewalk during rush traffic… and which direction each was going. Taste was trickier, he appreciated bland food more than ever. Cheap noodles, the worldwide diet of the college student were his preference, purely based upon how bland they could be and thus not overwhelm him. And smell, well, he had picked out Uzume's in a crowd, hadn't he? Of course, in addition to every other person's body odor on his walk, but she's been a literal breath of fresh air.

Of course, thank goodness he couldn't extend them all at the same time and at full-throttle. It had taken time after the accident for him to learn to tune out some senses past a certain radius, lest he give himself a migraine from a bombardment of sensations that he really didn't want. Sadly, everything within fifteen or so meters, he got everything without filter.

Like everything he knew currently knew about Ito Uzume and what he knew she hoped he hadn't noticed.

Throughout his limited interactions with her, he had known something was up. Just touching him, her breathing hitched and heart rate elevated, same for the brief moments when he faced her. And he knew that unmistakable scent of female arousal, even if it was sweeter than he was used to.

They lived in the same house; with his misfortunate abilities, Yukari's secret bedtime adventures were hardly an actual secret regardless of a desperate older brother's wishes not to know.

Still, it wasn't like he could just come out and say what he had noticed. That would raise too many questions and overstep far too many boundaries. He hadn't even told his own family what he could do. His mother, they hadn't had a real conversation in years. Grandmother, had freaked out the one time he had tried cooking after the accident, having done so without hurting himself by knife or stovetop. He hadn't tried since. Yukari probably would think him straight out of some sort of battle manga or something. Best keep it a secret from her, if nothing else than to keep himself far away from a spandex costume.

But that lead to how to openly talk about this with Ito-san. Minato stamped the cane he didn't need down twice in frustration as he tried, and failed, to come up with any way to talk to a girl, a girl that was interested in him mind you, without scaring her off by what he knew about her. For the sake of his own peace of mind, he withheld this secret from everyone else, so he had no real experience opening up like this to someone else.

The folded sheet of paper in his pocket, the one that Asama-san had written the address and contact details of Izumo House for Yukari to read to him later. Asama-san had said there were spaces open, and the prices were much more appealing than the competitive rates he'd heard of. He'd need to adjust to living with four new people, the number he could tell lived there currently, but it'd get him closer to University and more opportunities to talk with Ito-san. All in all, definitely worth looking into.

Two birds, one stone, and a lighter burden upon his wallet.

Minato was a practical person like that.

* * *

 **AN: Yep. Boy meets girl, girl turns out to be an alien, boy is smart and super perceptive, both keep their secret and dance around the other.**

 **Those of you familiar with DareDevil may have an idea of what kind of accident I'm building up to and then make very educated guesses as to what could have caused his particular abilities. I'll be touching on that next chapter.**

 **Tenji and Katenji are Japanese versions of Braille, depending on what character system is used. And yes, Japan has issues with disabilities that only cleaned up in the past few decades or so, but they still exist. There's a culturally embedded stigma, so throw that in the mix of a hyper-productive and punctual society.**

 _ **Ito**_ **is the word for 'Thread'. Decided to keep any introduced names simple and on the nose.**

 **Now for those hoping for** _ **HIDragon**_ **, yeah. About that… I've been swamped with school. I had hoped to get something out for Halloween but it didn't happen and won't happen for a while. Winter Break at the earliest probably. My muse for DxD is sporadic and finding time to write is hard to come by, making anything at my personal goals hard to reach. Writing for** _ **LAFS**_ **is just me throwing words at a half-baked plot for fun during Uber rides, bus trips and the wait between classes. So this fun distraction is all I've got for ya. For now at least.**

 **Now there's a trifecta of Follow/Favorite/Review buttons, people did the things last time that motivated me to continue. Please, do the things, they make me happy that someone appreciates me ramblings.**

Updated: 11-03-2018


	3. she learned more about him

**I know a lot of you wanted me to update** _ **HIDragon**_ **. I really should have, but I've been slammed with several issues IRL. Keeping lights on, working things out with family, moving states and jobs, etc. I don't know when I'll update next or for which story, but if you don't hear from me, assume I've got something in the works.**

 **I'll do you guys the courtesy of writing a note in the event something happens and I can't continue any of my stories. Not that I expect that to happen, just something to disprove the naysayers out there.**

 **Yes, I should have mentioned before, but this story technically starts pre-canon. A year at most, half a year at least, but not enough to make a big deal of it. Thanks to you who asked! His age and the timing of it all is coming together bit by bit.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei. I only own my work, this interpretation/AU of canon events.

* * *

 **Love at First Sight**

 **Chapter 3: she learned more about him**

Uzume stepped out of her room, 203, and yawned softly. She'd spent the last several hours reading through Matsu's loaned materials and had gotten a crash-course on as much as she could in caring for and living with a blind individual. She hadn't left her room since, but she needed the toilet and a glass of water before turning in for the night.

Relieving herself, Uzume washed up and moved to the staircase, intent on that drink when she heard voices from downstairs. Both women, so that ruled out Homura, besides he worked all night anyway, and Matsu rarely ventured out of her own room save for baths and meals. So who was here?

"You don't usually call Miya, let alone invite me for tea. I know something's up."

"Your son is now an Ashikabi. Congratulations."

The woman Uzume could only guess to be Sahashi Takami spat out her tea and coughed, violently reacting to the news. For a brief moment, Uzume thought about introducing herself to the mother-in-law but thought better of it, remaining where she was to hear the conversation stemming from the living room.

"How… when… who…"

"A chance encounter near Tokyo U, this afternoon, and to Uzume," Miya calmly answered each truncated query.

"I… I have to make a call," Takami reached for her cell.

"To your son? To offer your congratulations? Or to properly inform him of their union? Minaka did not make any call to him to inform him of the Sekirei Plan, and Uzume has decided to handle her relationship delicately. Perhaps you'd like to be the one to explain?"

' _No! Don't do that, Sahashi-sensei! I want to be the one!'_

Takami shook her head. "No, to the university, I need them to withhold~"

' _Withhold!? Why would~'_

"His test scores? He did quite well, both he and Yukari-chan seemed excited. Third overall, if I remember right." Miya took a sip of her brew. "I believe they'd be heartbroken if he learned his acceptance was nothing but a 'tragic clerical error'."

The other woman winced but didn't set her phone down. "Third, you say?"

"On the standardized questions pre-prepared for his condition. Matsu looked it up, he was monitored fairly and passed with flying colors. The few questions he erred upon had nothing to do with his condition, further impressing the proctors." Another sip. "You were unaware."

It wasn't a question.

Uzume took some pleasure in that she knew that tidbit earliest, second only to Yukari.

"When was the last time you talked to your son."

Takami sighed and set aside her phone. "Over the phone, three months ago. Face to face," she held hers in her hands. "A lot longer."

Putting aside that she didn't give an exact date or time, Miya sighed to express her disappointment. "You've changed, and not for the better."

"I hoped to keep him out of the city during Minaka's game. And I really don't know how I can get any worse in his view. If he finds out that I'm part of the plan then I can kiss goodbye any chance of reconciling with him."

"Minato is rather perceptive. Though he doesn't know Uzume isn't human, I imagine he'll learn quickly. He'll learn about your connection to MBI then."

"He already knows."

Miya elegantly raised an eyebrow for an explanation.

"He knows I work for MBI. He has for years, though not exactly what I do specifically." Takami sighed and held her head in her hands. "My mother sent me a video presentation he did on Parents' Day. I missed it, but he didn't mind, proudly telling everyone that I was busy working for MBI and had tons of responsibilities. Every kid had a parent there, except him."

Miya didn't say anything. Takami's guilt for mishandling her familial relationship was clear to see, her opinion on that matter would help no one at the moment.

Uzume didn't say anything, too invested in learning more about her special person.

"I managed to make Yukari's turn in her year a surprise, and he calmly accepted it, smiling up at me," Takami groused. "Two weeks later, there was the accident, and he lost his sight. We haven't been on good terms since."

"One accident is hardly enough to break what you had~"

"It was an MBI tanker."

Miya's eyes widened, as did Uzume's while hidden from where she was.

"The road was icy. The truck skidded as it was going through town, enough to flip. The tank ruptured." Takami looked up and Miya could see the regret painfully etched on her face. "The MBI logo was the last thing he saw before getting doused with the contents. And he was the only one affected."

Uzume had to clap both hands over her mouth to keep from making any noise. Suddenly, explaining to Minato that she was practically grown and raised by MBI was becoming a less and less attractive option.

"He's smart enough to know I'm not directly responsible for the accident. And I don't think he blames me for working at MBI to begin with, but me continuing to work there raised a wall between us, despite my efforts to work it out."

"You could have resigned from MBI, as I did."

"And leave the Sekirei completely under Minaka's mercy? I couldn't do that."

Uzume wasn't the brightest girl in town, but even she knew that the director wasn't quite right. It was why she hadn't needed much convincing to help Matsu in her heist and getaway.

"A difficult choice to make indeed, and yet you still chose the Sekirei over your own son."

"I've done everything I can to be there for him without cutting ties to MBI," Takami gave the Pillar an agonized look. "I've been trying to make up for being a shitty parent and bless her heart, Yukari tries to be the bridge between us but Minato silently shuts me out."

"Then I would think that supporting him would be in your best interests?" Miya took another sip. "After all, despite our respective views for the game and this city's near future, there is an opportunity to letting him study here."

"And why's that," the mother snapped.

"Well, there's the game to consider. The winning Sekirei would remain with their Ashikabi forever and become the rightful holder of the eight Jinki and all that entails. For all Minaka's prattle about the "Age of the Gods", he isn't wrong about their power."

"Power won't bring Minato any happiness."

"Power can be quite blinding, true," the Pillar agreed. "But your son doesn't seem the type to be swayed by it, and the Jinki may be a viable cure for him."

"Ridiculous, I've exhausted all other options and even the Jinki can't restore..."

"I think you are too quick to define their limits."

There was a brief pause, as both Takami and Uzume considered the heavy implications. "...You're being serious."

"The Jinki are vessels of world-ending power, but in the hands of one who would wish to heal they are still rather effective."

"Minato wasn't blinded with gasoline, he got a face-full of fuel from your crashed ship! We're no closer to understanding the effects it could have had on him than we were on day one!"

"Then all the better, the Jinki would be more effective against something originating from the same world, wouldn't you think? I am no engineer or doctor even among my kind and couldn't tell you of the effects of exposure, but I'm confident that the Jinki would be a solution."

Takami was stunned into silence, so Miya continued. "Assuming that you did somehow interfere and keep Minato away, that would leave Uzume to fight alone. Of course, she is smart and skilled enough to last until the end, but without love growing between the two of them, she will eventually reach her limit. And he would go on, never truly knowing what cherished one he had lost. On the other hand, if he accepts my offer for boarding here, then I imagine they will both grow for the better. Perhaps in time, that love will heal him and he'll reach to you again."

"Miya..."

"Society might politely disdain certain disabilities, but I promise he'd receive no unfair treatment while under my roof. I'm also aware that generally the blind are more showing of their affection, meaning that any Sekirei that reciprocates his feelings would be a perfect match. So why do you drag your heels in this matter?"

"I don't want my kids in the city while the game is going on."

"Understandable, but I don't believe that choice is entirely up to you."

"It's almost like you're in his corner."

Miya tapped her chin in thought. "Perhaps in this way. It might be unfair of me to meddle in the affairs of others, but given the circumstances, a little push in the right direction wouldn't be remiss. After all, it was my husband's policy to never turn away those in need. And if you'll forgive me saying it, Minato may need more help than most."

Uzume made a note to ask Matsu for recordings on this evening but was distracted at the next words. "How would he even afford living here? I know your rule on MBI cards."

"If Uzume hasn't given him the one lent to her, then I don't see how that would be an issue."

"Your policy is less about the cards and more for the origin of their funding. You understand that any money Minato has saved would be from damages paid by MBI, and I won't support his finances if he chooses to stay when the Game starts officially."

Miya hadn't seemed to consider that, and neither had Uzume for that matter. Duh, accidents and injuries meant paying out cash in most businesses, but would that be enough? Miya hated MBI with a passion, would she turn Minato away for using their money? And what kind of mother wouldn't support her son!

"I suppose that will be a subject for me to discuss with Minato should he accept my offer." Miya acquiesced and from her tone, it seemed that she would say no more on that subject.

"Figures," Takami scoffed before finishing her tea and setting aside the cup. "If he has any trouble, would you please… please let me know."

Unsaid was the high certainty that Minato may not be inclined to.

"I will," Miya nodded politely, and that seemed to be enough for Takami.

"Thank you, for the tea and talk," The vice-director left the living room, took her coat and keys and left without another word.

Only after she had left the gate did Uzume dare to come downstairs.

"It is rude to eavesdrop, Uzume."

"Says the landlady with the peeping, rubber ducky mic named Duck-san."

Miya had no dignified response to that, so instead changed the point of the conversation. "I imagine Minato will make a call here in the next few days to accept my terms. If I were you, I'd take the time between now and then to continue your own studies and determine what kind of relationship you want with him."

"I'm not even sure now." Uzume stepped into the kitchen to retrieve that drink she'd wanted, suddenly bemoaning the house's liquor situation.

Miya kept all alcohol under lock and key, allegedly to ward off bottle fairies. Whatever on earth that meant. It certainly didn't help her with tonight's revelations.

"I do want to get to know him. Be a big part of his life. Love him for sure." Uzume finished her water and set the cup down. "Maybe, he might even love me too."

"I understand why you hesitated. Love certainly makes us do strange things, and perhaps it drove you to alleviate some future pain for yourself and for him. To hide a future feeling of loss. But a relation built on lies even until they become a truth; those will ache all the more when the foundation breaks. Minato hardly deserves to be hurt again. Think on that."

Miya took her tea set, Uzume's glass, and some odd dishes back to the kitchen where the sounds of running water and washing began quietly. That left the Tenth to rub her eyes in discomfort and distress.

"How the fuck am I gonna make this work?" she muttered under her breath as she headed back upstairs.

* * *

 **And thus, wraps up the intro segments of this story. Not bad for a few words written here and there on Ubers, bus rides, and waiting room times, which have sadly been the freest time I've had to write lately.**

 **I really want to get into this story, especially since I feel Sekirei may be a bit more manageable than writing DxD and all its many complex characters; especially since I'm starting from my own concept and controlling the rate of character intro and development** _ **(Rather than introducing a whole peerage at once)**_ **. That, and there are no Artemis shippers here. Small things like that make my day.**

 **But I feel** _ **HIDragon**_ **has been neglected long enough. Can't promise it'll be the next thing I update or even give a deadline, but I am working on the next chapter. Hopefully, it's the last hurdle and I can finish that damn arc and move on with the rest of it.**

 **Until then!**

* * *

Updated: 5-21-19


End file.
